Firewalls are typically hardware appliances that are implemented at one or more points in a network topology in an enterprise or a datacenter. With the advent of software defined networking (SDN) and network virtualization (NV), traditional hardware appliances do not take advantage of flexibility and control that is provided by SDN and network virtualization. However, to date, there has been a dearth of good solutions for incorporating firewall services in a virtualized environment.